Alice Lies
by Echoes-of-Dreams
Summary: All Human Song-fic. Bella makes a new friend in kindergarten, named Alice. But she doesn't quite understand why Alice lies about the bruises that cover her body. In Charlie's POV. “Because no one would hear the truth, Bella. That’s why she lied.”


Alice Lies

_My Little Girl,  
met a new friend just the other day,  
on the playground at school.  
Between the tires and the swing  
But she came home with tear filled eyes  
and she said to me daddy_

Alyssa Lies

I waited down the street from our house, waiting for the bus to come and drop my daughter Bella off from kindergarten. Around 5 minutes later, the yellow contraption finally came to a halt in front of me and the other parents awaiting their child's arrival.

Bells is usually quiet and reserved, even at the supposedly hyper-active act of five. But today, she was even more so…she would usually have her head slightly down, just enough to hide her face under her hair, and give me a smile before hugging me and asking how my day went and if I caught any bad guy today. But now, her head was tilted all the way down and she shuffled her feet over to where I was waiting, and once she got to where I was, she passed me and continued home…her head down the whole time.

I could feel my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion as I started to walk beside the depressed kindergartener. My heart was aching, my baby girl was hurting, and I didn't know why. Was she bullied? Did she not get the part she wanted in the skit they were performing next Tuesday? Did she receive a negative response to one of her projects, a bad grade?

"Bells? What's bothering you, squirt?" I asked as we walked up the porch steps into the house. Bella dropped her bag at the door and made her way to the kitchen, taking out her daily after-school snack.

"I made a friend at school today," was her quiet response, "We met on the swings, and she's really nice. I really like her". Okay, so usually, when you meet a new friend and like the kid, wouldn't you be, what's the word, happy?

"But, what's the problem? Did she not like you back?" I asked, trying to figure out why my baby was hurting this way.

She shook her head no before looking up at me, her eyes filled with tears, "Alice lies, daddy, Alice lies".

_Well I just brushed it all flat first  
Because I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt_

Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready,  
when I said you can tell me  
and she said

"She lies? What do you mean hun? She lies about what?" I asked, still confused. This Alice kid lies, which can be hurtful, but if it's bothering Bella this much, something must be up. "You can tell me, can't you kiddo?"

_Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teacher  
as she tries to cover every bruise_

"Dad, she lies to everyone. The teacher, the other kids at school, everyone. And she does it, everyday! She says she just falls a lot, to everyone _but_ me! She told me that they hit her…where she lives. They hit her, they hurt her dad!" Bella exclaimed, truly crying now. I took her into my arms and allowed her to sob into my chest, her small frame shaking.

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that response. Who hit her? Her parents? I would assume so.

"It's okay Bella, leave everything to me" I soothed her, trying to calm her down, "Everything will be okay".

She looked up at me then, her tears leaking down her face, "You promise?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly.

I nodded, "I promise…now let's have some dinner, okay?"

_My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
oh I know she needs you bad because_

I tucked me little girl in, kissing her forehead goodnight, "Sweet dreams kiddo" I whispered.

"Sweet dreams dad" she whispered back.

I walked out, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen before heading to bed myself. As I walked by, I heard Bella talking. I stopped by her door and heard her give out a prayer to God.

She asked for His blessing for me and Renee, along with her friend Alice. This Alice person really affected my daughter today. She told Him that Alice need Him the most, so to take extra care with her. I smiled at my daughter's thoughtfulness before heading to bed, after making sure Bella climbed back into bed herself.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

That night, I realized that Alice didn't just make an impact on Bella, but also on me. When I wasn't awake, I was tossing and turning in my sleep. I can't recall the last time I slept this bad. With this in mind, I couldn't help but wonder how Bella was holding up. Most likely sleeping like a log, once she did manage to fall asleep. Her innocent mind wouldn't be able to dwell on the matter as much as someone older.

Around three AM, I knew I had to do something, if not for Alice, not for Bella, then for me. I wouldn't be able to last another night like this, and it has only been one night! I dread to think of what Alice could possibly be going through every night, and try as I might; I couldn't conquer up an image of a sweet little girl getting hurt on purpose by her parents.

Tomorrow, I would go to the school and see Alice for myself.

But…tomorrow came too late. I asked Bella to wait outside as I went to sign in for a visitor's pass and to request seeing Alice. Walking in to the office, there were many teachers there, tears running down their face. Alice had died at around three AM this morning- she was electrocuted from spark plugs. Obviously, her parents were sick in the mind, to attach spark plugs to their own daughter and shock her into the eternal sleep.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

I walked back out of the office, no longer needing to be there. I got more than enough information for the time being. I didn't even realize Bella until she spoke,

"Dad? Why does everyone look so sad? What's wrong?" I looked down at her, her brown, doe-like eyes looking up at me innocently. I felt tears leaking onto my face as I told her that her friend Alice wouldn't be coming to school today.

Her eyebrows scrunched together, her eyes showing her confusion. All I could do was swoop down and take her into an embrace…for myself as much as for her.

_Cause she doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do_

Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
oh Daddy, oh daddy, tell me why  
Alyssa lies

"She's…gone?" Bella asked, in which I nodded my head.

"She's not coming back, Bella. She is no longer here. She's up there now, with Jesus…she's in a much happier place now" I told her gently as she continued to stare at me. Then, she comprehended what I said, and she started to cry.

"Oh…daddy? Why did Alice lie? Why didn't Alice tell the truth? Couldn't she be better if she did?" she asked through her cries of sorrow for her lost friend.

"Because no one would hear the truth, Bella. That's why she lied."

~*~

**A/N:** So, a song fic, my first one too. Was I bad at it? I tried my best! =]

It's a very sad song, and I don't know why but I couldn't rest until I at least tried writing it. And I thought of Alice and how she was in the asylum in the books, so why not have her as the victim here? Sorry Alice!

Tell me what you think and if you don't then…alrighty then. Either way, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight nor the song Alyssa Lies.


End file.
